castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
DeathMatch
DeathMatch is a Duel tournament which took place from May 14, 2018 to May 21, 2018. Currently this battle event happened only once, however it seems liklely that there will be one season each year, in the same way the Arena works with seasons. DeathMatch is basically an Arena. It worked exactly the same way as Arena season XI, except that it lasted 8 days instead of 15, and some other minor differences. DeathMatch can be found in game by clicking "DeathMatch" (Facebook - web3) in the Battle tab. In-game Information Interesting information: *Duel only. 1 token used per attack. *Max. tokens: 50. *Rank cutoffs refreshed every hour (previously, in Arenas, it was refreshed every day instead). *5 FP for a token refill (10 tokens). *Natural token regeneration: every 5 minutes => About 4h10m to refresh 50 tokens. *You also receive points from defensive victories. *Your DeathMatch Health is separate from you regular Health (and is replenished automatically). *The rewards aren't cumulative. At the end, you receive the rewards for you rank, but not those from the ranks below (as it was the case up to Arena X). Additional Information You get 100 points for winning a duel against someone of your rank. You earn 5 more points for every rank your opponent is over you, and 5 less points for every rank he is under you. For instance, a player ranked Warrior hitting a player ranked Hero will earn 110 points; while if the same player hits a player ranked Swordsman, he will earn 95 points. You get XP for attacking in DeathMatch (same as regular battles, 1 to 4 XP per hit?). You can also get a random drop sometimes when attacking (even if you lose the duel): *Hero Crystal x1 *Red or Blue or Green Evolution Crystal x1 *Aggressive or Balanced or Defensive Hero Potion x1 *Powder of Balance 'or '''Protection '''or '''Aggression (x1?) *Common '''or '''Rare Chaos Shard x50 *Lumber '''or 'Iron Ore (x50?) When DeathMatch is over, in order to get your rewards, you need to: *Enter the DeathMatch tab under "Battle"; if the rewards are ready to be sent, a message announcing the rank you achieved will be displayed. *Go to your Keep, and under the "Consumables" section, there will be a chest. *Right under the Chest, click on "Consume" to retrieve your rewards. Ranks & Rewards Final Rank Cutoffs Related links: *Ranks / Score tracking thread on forums *Ranks / Score tracking spreadsheet Junior DeathMatch Players under level 50 (or 80, according to some users' reports?) were part of the Junior DeathMatch. TBV: The rewards for Junior DeathMatch were the same as the rewards for Junior Arena XI (these rewards haven't changed since the introduction of the Junior Arena). Notes *First announced: May 13, 2018. *First discussion threads (forums) : 1 | 2 *Tracking thread (forums & Google spreadsheet) *Unlike in Arena, there are only individual rewards for participating in DeathMatch, and no Guild rewards. *Exact duration: "May 14, 2018 @ 00:00AM PDT to May 21, 2018 @ 20:00PM PDT". *Defensive victories and defeats are not displayed in your News Feed. *To find out what the rewards inside the "Treasures" are, you can simply hover over them and they will be displayed. *When you are in the Eternal Vanguard rank, you can access a leaderboard which shows every player currently in Eternal Vanguard. Players of other ranks cannot access this leaderboard. *Without using refills, it is very easy to reach at least Gladiator if you use your tokens every day. You could also reach Hero or even Legend if you have good stats and don't waste tokens (however Legend was harder to get in DeathMatch compared to Arenas, because of the Legendary Chest). To reach Alpha or Eternal Vanguard however, you will need to refill a lot. *There was a bug at the end of DeathMatch: The event kept going over 15 minutes after the deadline, and players were still able to battle and get points during this extra time. *To check when this event occurred in the past, see this page: Events Rotation. Category:Event Category:Battle